custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starscream7/WIKI 2011, Prologue Ending
NOTE: This is fairly long, so conserve your time! Released a little later than anticipated - but oh well ... at least it's here on Friday as I promised. :) § § § Later on that night, I logged back onto Wikia. I had no idea what was in store for me, so I went in normally. However, I should’ve been more cautious. I arrived on the site’s main page … only to be engulfed in the fact that the site’s logo had been vandalized. Quickly, I dove for the site’s activity – only to realize that nobody had inserted it. Had it already been un-done? I went back to the main page, only to find the logo there – yet with the same, green-skull symbol on the middle of it! I nearly screamed at the site. Immediately, looking at the site’s activity, I saw edits from users everywhere – SubAqua, Randomaster07, Scorpion665, Starkiller510, BionicleKid and many other users messaging TheSlicer, querying what was happening to the logo. However, there was no reply. Enslaved by the ensuing conflict, I knew that the end of the world seemed to be near – but that was an exaggeration. Some old user from the site’s beginning might be thinking that – but no, I’m not going to be fooled. Maybe some hacking vandal is here. '' Yet I knew that a vandal’s contributions would appear on the site’s activity page. There wasn’t anything like that. Maybe this was the work of a traitorous staff member – though that would be highly unlikely. A Wikia user can suspect many things to happen in a glitch … yet most of them are either insane, foolish – or down-hard idiotic. Yet the fact that this is a glitch may be true. However – why would there be a glitch in which a site’s logo gets vandalized with no trace? I decided to get involved in the chaos by talking to a month old user named Sulfeirus. Sulfeirus was amazingly quick, as he made nearly 1,300 edits in only a month! Contributing every day, I was assured that Sulfeirus was a very helpful user and a very reliable one to have around. Meanwhile, another user joined the chatting: Evil Kitteh. Though his account was active for only a few days, Kitteh had formerly been user Reptor17. I usually call him Reptor still upon knowing that his new username was completely interesting. Yet, back on topic, I began messaging the two on Sidorak12814’s new blog post, titled “Vandal Logo!” “Don’t you like this?” asked Sulfeirus. If we were sitting next to each other, it would be visible that Reptor and I would’ve had the same facial expressions. “Are you insane?” I asked. “This isn’t something to be liked! Think of it as us being under attack!” “Maybe we should contact the Wikia Staff.” Said Reptor. “Yet the staff members do not reply for several days because they’re apparently busy.” I said. “We can’t just leave it un-called for.” “Uh … right. Good idea, Starscream.” Said Sulfeirus. As I clicked on the activity icon again, there was a new post from TheSlicer, titled “Major Malfunction”. It said this: ''“Fellow users of CBW, I write this post without haste, as it appears that our main page has been viciously vandalized. I am not trying to be joking now, nor be talking in a formal fashion – but I believe that something is not right. Someone has done this act of vandalism. Someone was here doing so several minutes ago. Someone here is above and beyond all of us … and our user rights. I’m afraid that since the user; registered or not, should’ve appeared on our “Recent Wiki Activity”tab. However, they didn’t, and nor a picture that they posted. I am going to remove the picture and block the main page until the vandalism has apparently stopped. Again, I’m afraid that I, nor the bureaucrats, administrators or rollbackers of this Wiki can do anything to prevent anything coming from someone who appears to be able to edit without their contributions being visible on our site’s activity, and they could do more vandalism – and possibly bring a virus to our site. Please, stay calm, as this is all going to end perfectly fine once the Wikia Staff is contacted.” '' '' '' [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ATheSlicer%2FNightwatcher%27s_Review_Club '''Out'] 06:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I closed the post, not saying a word. I decided to wander out of CBW and head over to CHFW (Custom Hero Factory Wiki). Upon my arrival, the site was perfectly fine – until I went to the main page’s news template. All of the announcements on it had been erased, and in their place was a new, lonely sentence: “La mort es proche”. Not knowing what it meant or what it was, I quickly alerted CHFW’s only active – yet barely active administrator; Monasti. I told him that he needed to watch out for an approaching vandal – yet with my old vandalism spree, I couldn’t do much to convince him of what was happening. After all – he stuck with Herofactopedia. I told him that this user – registered or not – could do serious harm to sites without its contributions being recognized on the site’s activity moniter. Monasti, however, wasn’t flexible enough to believe me. I decided to let him go – vandalism on his site or not … though it may have been a good laugh to see someone slip just as you tell them there’s ice ahead. I went back to CBW, and checked the main page. The logo was gone. I couldn’t believe what had happened. I quickly entered CHFW again and erased the ‘mysterious sentence’. So to think that I could reverse this guy’s edits when they can’t be ‘that’ visible. Meanwhile, I headed over to Bioniclepedia (The Bionicle Wiki). There, I decided to make a blog post alerting the site’s active users that a vandal was about – though his or her edits couldn’t be seen on activity, therefore, the identity unclear. Five minutes after the post was created, Bold Clone arrived at the post first. “I see no reason why this post has been made,” he said. “I’m afraid I’ll have to delete it, because I haven’t seen vandalism anywhere.” “That’s because I erased it all!” I swiftly replied. Bold Clone tiredly replied. “Fine, I’ll leave the post. Just give me some proof about this vandalism spree.” I knew that there was no time to waste. This hazardous vandal was plotting something – and it wasn’t any good. I went to The Bionicle Wiki’s main page – and I was immediately horrified to see the site’s logo replaced with a LEGO brick on it, saying “RVNGE”. Suddenly, before my eyes – the ‘word’ “STRTS –” was slowly engraved into the cube’s golden side. I wasn’t a big texting fan – but I could easily find out that the two words mean “REVENGE STARTS”. Yet I realized the three periods behind the word “start”, and I was instantly drawn to the fact that “Revenge” would “\Start” soon. I had absolutely no idea what to do. I liked Bioniclepedia – but I never wanted to see it get devastated. Besides, “Revenge?” Who would want revenge on a Wikia site like this? Maybe someone who was or is banned? Whatever the cause, I was waiting for something like the word “NOW!” to appear in the brick. I had no time to waste. There was only one thing I could do. I clicked on my blog post and made what might have been my final edit on the site. All I said was “I Warned You”. Not too long afterwards, Bold Clone replied, saying “You know what? I really should delete this post. It’s no use at …” Bold Clone’s comment was inserted – with a severed ending. Just as the comment was posted, my computer screen went black – than blue – and than appeared with a three-second video of a small object dropping into a cup of water, followed by my screen flipping to random pages such as the Tahu, Chirox, Kanohi, Marendar and Kongu articles – and, before my eyes, I a blast of energy whirled out of my computer – striking my in the face and seemingly pulling me in. I landed face-first on … ground? Yes, ground indeed. I looked up to see a giant, greenish-yellow, swirling tornado-like mass heading directly for the list of the site’s approximate 1,700 articles. Quickly, articles began being sucked into the mass – and the sound it made was like hearing twenty steam engines screeching to a halt – inside your head. That’s the sound that I heard every time an article was sucked in. It was completely devastating. Taking valiant action, I stood up – only to fall back and land on a tube-like object reading “Bakugan Brawl!” I knew this quote from the Bakugan series itself. Than, a paper concealed itself around the front of my face. I realized that the mass had ‘spat’ it back out. On it, it said “List of Wikia Demolitions”. I looked down the list – well, there was only a number one. On that number was “The Bionicle Wiki.” I ran toward what seemed to be the screen of my computer – so I jumped at it, springing into reality. A Starscream7 Story WIKI 2011 Chapter 1 erupts soon ... Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(78 Days!) 23:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts